PAW Patrol vs. Mayor Humdinger (WIP)
Well, if you see this now, it is just a simple but worthy story, that should the PAW Patrol face off against Mayor Humdinger's Kitten Crew, they would need to rid them out of Adventure Bay once and for all, after Mayor Humdinger failed long enough to the "Pack of pups/mutts." For years, he has dissected in his experiments and observations to eventually unleash something powerful and dangerous toward Adventure Bay with uncertain fates for both sides, revealing up-front clues to many other causes that are waiting to be executed. Foggy Bottom is about to unleash it's worst ever, and now, more then ever, it is up to Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rumble, Zuma, Skye, Everest, Tracker and everyone we had got to know for over five years to stop all danger before Humdinger becomes victorious and destroy us all! This maybe our only good chance and it may not happen again so PAW Patrol, WE ROLL OUT! Story Plotters: * All living PAW Patrol pups and associate members... * ...Vs. Mayor Humdinger's Kitten Catastrophe Crew at its LARGEST. Story begins in earnest our friends At first it's just like any usual day in Adventure Bay that we know by heart, but very early morning, Ryder gets a call from his Pup-Pack that someone's in danger and he needs finding back, and he gives his Pups their orders and execute them almost immediately as their usual privilege states to yelp for help. Of course, that is always the way they had been in practical sense through laughter, playtime, stunts and rescuing even outside of Adventure Bay with their PAW Patroller, Air Patroller and whatever else Ryder may also have for us. They were given a chance to relax afterwards, but then around 8:30 AM, Mayor Humdinger with his Crew docks at Foggy Bottom, getting ready to unleash all they got with nothing to stand in "Ryder's Mutts Bay" at all and prepare something that may even destroy what comes near it! Meanwhile, at the Lookout Tower, Ryder and all his pups just reawaken and are well prepared for the rest of the morning, almost to Humdinger's Crew's determination. Few minutes later, you will really know it, as Ryder gets a call from Farmers AI and Yumi warning him of Humdinger's Crew being spotted near their farm preparing to attack them! Ryder does his usual business in response, "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!", and all his pups are sent to the Lookout with Chase confirming their presence, "Ready for action Ryder sir!" Now they get their orders. Ryder: "Pups, we understand this may worsen, but we have some serious reports of Mayor Humdinger's Kittens roaming all over the Bay, wreaking havoc. They are right now at Farmers AI's and Yumi's Barn trying to take it down, so we must have all our pups on the roll but specifically... (Pup-Pack orders Chase) Chase, using your Super Spy gear and your excellent hunting skills, we can find them trying to hide from their mess and find the Mayor before he might do more evil to us and our entire Bay." Chase: "Super Spy Chase is on the case to foil Humdinger's plans once again!" (Barks) Ryder: "Rubble and Rocky, we'll have to repair their farm from any more damage that it takes and then build traps so these kittens behind this can be caught by me or our Robo-Dog." Rubble: "Rumbling on the double!" Rocky: "Green means GO!" (Both bark) Ryder: "Marshall, your objective is helping anyone that get's injured during the attacks by Humdinger's Crew and prevent any fires they'll likely try doing." Marshall: "I'm at it like always!" (Barks) Ryder: "Zuma and Skye, just in case they try stopping us in mid-air or water use all your tools you got to stop them!" Zuma: "Let's dive in!" Skye: "Ready to fly high!" (Both bark) Ryder: "And Indiana, you will keep the kittens away until our traps are set. The rest of us, be ready for anything else that happens through our bay and get ready for battle." Indiana: "Time to pick their bones and end them!" (Barks) Ryder: "Yeah we'll see about that later, but we must hurry, Adventure Bay needs us. PAW Patrol is on a roll!" (All pups cheer and go down the slide to their vehicles.) They are already for battle, but what may happen next... You are the stars of the story!